When it Rains
by durilia
Summary: Still grappling with the aftermath of Chase’s attack, the boys have to juggle school, relationships and Ascensions. They will soon learn that their strength lies in staying together and keeping secrets will only allow the enemy to pick them off one by one
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **: My first Covenant fic. This is set a few weeks after the movie.

**Warning: **This fic contains slash as well as het material. Please do not continue if such material squicks you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Covenant. It's sad, but true...

**When it Rains…**

**Chapter 1**

The youngest son of Ipswich was bored, not to mention pissed off. Caleb and Pogue were out with their respective girlfriends while his dorm mate, Reid, was out on a date. Tyler, on the other hand, was stuck in his dorm with no company. It was not so much the fact that all the other boys were out with girls that bothered him, because he was more than able to pick a girl up if he wanted to.

No, that definitely was not where the problem lay. The root of his problem had more to do with a certain someone being out on a certain date. Sure, Reid been on many dates before, and Tyler always viewed them with mild amusement other than that occasional jealousy. The girls Reid went out with never seemed to last for more than one date, and Tyler thought he knew why.

However, this one girl seemed genuinely hooked to Reid. They were out on their third date now and Tyler knew that for Reid, this could almost be something serious. It was puzzling how the girl could stand being around Reid that much, seeing that he was not the gentleman that Caleb was with Sarah, or even the romantic that Pogue was with Kate when they each first started dating.

Reid was rough round the edges when it came to sweet talk. Hell, Tyler was sure he had yet to learn what the meaning of the word 'tact' was. Girls, in Reid's vocabulary, came synonymous with the word sex while the word relationship was practically non-existent.

Tyler sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew there was no use pining over someone who was never going to be his anyway. Getting up from his bed, Tyler decided that maybe he should be looking for some fun of his own in order to get his mind off Reid. Besides, he did not want to witness Reid coming back from his date in the wee hours of the morning, looking all flushed and excited. _No_, he was better off in some club, partying the night away.

* * *

The young witch entered the club which was packed to the brim with locals, who were mostly teens and adults in their early twenties. He had made sure to steer clear of Nicky's, as well as any other places where he might bump into anyone he knew. He had no intention of being friendly tonight, just to have a bit of fun so he could forget the heartache for a moment. 

He had been given a brief stare of suspicion before being let into the club. The man probably thought he had used a fake ID. Tyler smirked to himself. _'If only he knew…'_ Hanging out with Reid had made him a little more reckless at Using than Caleb would have approved.

Shooting a look at the crowded dance floor, Tyler went to buy himself a drink first. He ordered a Coke, since he knew there was not going to be anyone to drive him home of he was too drunk to do it. Besides, he loved his car too much to sacrifice it for just a bit of alcohol.

Sitting down near the bar, Tyler sipped his drink while letting his eyes scan the many faces on the dance floor. He thought he could recognise a few who may be from Spenser but none of them looked as though they had noticed him. He smiled in satisfaction at that fact, preparing to enter the dance floor himself.

Putting his empty glass back on the bar, Tyler made his way towards the writhing mass of bodies, moving to the beat of the song currently being played. He quickly spotted a brunette about his age who appeared to be dancing alone. Making his way towards her, he noted that she was very pretty and briefly wondered if he was cutting into someone else's territory.

Tyler danced his way until he was standing in front of her, matching her moves with his own. She looked up briefly from her dancing and smiled at him. It was a pretty smile but he could not seem to detect anything past friendliness in it. Swallowing a sigh, Tyler returned her smile but continued dancing with her anyway, although he respectfully kept his distance.

He noted that while she was not showing any signs that she was interested in him, the brunette seemed to be a good dancer and it was entertaining enough trying to match her moves. After some time though, Tyler began to notice that there was someone else dancing very close to him. Turning around, he saw a tall, blonde guy smiling down at him.

Thinking that the guy was trying to dance with the brunette, Tyler moved to the side, allowing him plenty of space to get to the girl he was dancing with. However, the moment he moved to the side, the blonde guy followed and began matching his moves. The witch frowned in confusion as the blonde began closing the distance between their bodies.

Having to room to back into, Tyler flushed and looked up in shock when the blonde began grinding their hips together. The guy, however, looked unrepentant and smirked at him instead. The way the side of his lips curled up was so reminiscent of Reid that Tyler felt himself hardening almost immediately. Dancing so close to him, the blonde must have felt the change and feeling encouraged by it, he pressed his body closer to Tyler's.

Tyler groaned at the effect the blonde's proximity had on him and tried to back away again. However, the blonde had his hands fixed on his hips and was keeping them locked together. He thrust his hips forward again, this time bringing the dark-haired witch's hips forward in time with the thrust and Tyler could not stop the moan from escaping his lips.

Looking up, Tyler was struck again by the stranger's uncanny resemblance to Reid and he felt his cheeks flush at the thought of him dancing so intimately with Reid. The blonde flashed another satisfied smile when he saw Tyler's reaction and began backing him towards a nearby pillar.

Before he knew it, Tyler had his back pressed against the pillar on the dance floor, while the stranger was busy devouring his neck. The young witch felt the blonde's hands slip underneath his shirt and gasped at the tingle he felt when they caressed his flesh.

The son of Ipswich briefly wondered how it was that he found himself having sex in the middle of the dance floor with an absolute stranger but at the same moment, he felt a dizzying influx of pleasure as the stranger's fingers dipped past his jeans and finally surrendered to the dark cloud of lust that had been waiting to claim him for the past few hours.

* * *

Tyler stifled a groan as he blearily opened his blue eyes. He felt an immediate stab of pain against the back of his eyes and closed them, this time waiting for a few seconds before trying to open them again. Gazing confusedly around the unfamiliar room, Tyler tensed as memories of what happened the night before came flooding back into his mind. 

Looking around the room, Tyler found that he was lying on top of a very unfamiliar bed, beside a very familiar person. Both their current states of undress were not helping matters much either. Tyler ran his hand through his hair and this time, could not restrain himself from letting out a groan once the full implications of what had happened finally sunk in.

'Oh Shit,' he thought. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!'

He panicked further when the blonde beside him started to shift in his sleep, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. Tyler sighed in relief though, when the sleeping man shifted further away from him, towards the other side of the bed.

Knowing that there might not be another chance for him to get away if he did not hurry, the witch silently crawled out of the bed and began to look for his clothes out of the messy lumps strewn carelessly around the room. Finding his things and getting dressed in record time, Tyler quickly left the small apartment, fervently hoping that he was not too far away from his dorm.

Once outside, Tyler scanned the area to determine exactly where he was at. He smiled in relief when he spotted his Hummer parked not too far away and ran towards it. Reaching his car, Tyler found that the keys were still stuck in the ignition, as though nobody had bothered to keep it after getting out of the car.

Although this meant that he was able to get out faster, he frowned at the thought that someone might have stolen his car in the middle of the night. However, that line of thought also led to the fact that he had a disturbing lack of memory regarding what really happened the night before. Heck, he did not even know who drove his Hummer back to this apartment, although he had a sneaking suspicion it was a certain blonde who did it.

Shaking his head at the mess he had managed to get himself into, Tyler quickly started the car and began driving back towards the dorm. In his hurry to get away from the place however, he failed to notice that the curtains to the very apartment he had just left were pushed to the side and that a certain blonde was smirking as he watched Tyler speed off.

* * *

More coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think.

-durilia


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **: Kindly note that I'm not a native English speaker so some of my dialogues may sound strange. I'm apologising in advance for that.

**Warning: **This fic contains slash as well as het material. Please do not continue if such material squicks you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Covenant. It's sad, but true...

**When it Rains…**

**Chapter 2**

Tyler checked his watch and cursed as he realised that classes were about to start in less than an hour. Flooring the gas pedal, he was glad that there were not many cars during that time of the morning, since people who needed to get to either work or school had already made their journey much earlier.

Finally reaching his dorm room, the son of Ipswich took a quick shower before changing into his school uniform and rushed towards Spenser Academy. He noticed that Reid had already left for school and knew that this meant that he was extremely late.

His first subject of the day was History, which meant that all the other Ipswich boys would be there as well. The youngest witch cringed as he imagined the look on Caleb's face if he saw him coming in late, especially since Reid would already be there in class.

Taking a deep breath, Tyler knocked on the heavy wooden door, and silently entered the classroom.

"Well, good morning to you, Mr Simms. Glad to see you finally decided to show up." Their teacher, Mr. Sparks, was a no-nonsense traditionalist and it looked like he had taken Tyler's late coming as a personal insult to his class.

The youth winced as he saw Mr. Sparks writing down something on a piece of paper before handing it to him with the usual brisk manner in which he did things.

"Come see me after class, Mr. Simms," the teacher added, before turning back to the board in order to continue with his teaching. Knowing he was dismissed, Tyler quickly went about finding a seat. Pogue and Caleb were sitting together somewhere to the right of the classroom and Tyler determinedly avoided looking in their direction, although he could feel the weight of Caleb's stare burning into the side of his head.

Reid, on the other hand, was sitting close to the middle and it looked like he had saved Tyler a seat. Looking up, he saw that Reid was smirking at him, probably impatient to know what had caused him to be missing for an entire night _and_ be late for class the next day.

Shuddering at the memories Reid's smirk brought, Tyler reluctantly chose an empty seat to the left of the classroom, next to some girl he had never bothered to find out the name of. He did not dare look at either Reid's or Caleb's direction and instead focused all his concentration onto the history book in front of him.

However, the moment he was seated and not doing anything else, Tyler began feeling the start of another headache, similar to the one he had earlier when he just woke up. Massaging his head slowly, the young witch sneaked a glance around the classroom and once he confirmed that nobody was looking in his direction, his eyes slowly melded into deep black and he began healing the headache.

He knew that it was risky using his powers in a classroom full of people, especially when that classroom contained Pogue, Reid and a newly-ascended Caleb. However, he reasoned that after all he had gone through that morning, he deserved to abuse a bit of his powers to cure a little headache. Still, the witch decided to be careful nonetheless and let out only a small burst of power to curb the headache, hoping that Caleb would not notice anything.

He was, however, not prepared for the dull throb behind his eyes to magically transform itself into something akin to war drums beating the inside of his brain and ears the moment he tried to heal it. Tyler bit his bottom lip in order to stop any sound from coming out while both his hands instinctively reached out to his head to protect it from the assault, although it was clearly coming from _inside_ his own head.

He clenched his eyes and the blackness of the irises immediately changed back to the normal blue. Thinking he had heard someone talking, Tyler turned towards the girl sitting beside him.

Amidst the daze and confusion of his own mind, he could see that her mouth was moving yet the words coming out were muffled, as though they were flowing underwater. Tyler frowned and tried to tell her to repeat whatever she was saying but was too distracted by the stars which were currently invading his vision.

He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision, but the stars remained. Suddenly, he felt someone else to his right. The person was also saying something, although Tyler could make nothing of it. The roaring inside his ears had finally reached a crescendo which made listening to anything else impossible.

He was also suddenly aware that the whole classroom was empty except for the small number gathered around him. He glimpsed snatches of brown, white and blonde hair from the people around him and shuddered again as he recalled last night's events.

Without warning, he felt hands digging into his arms, pulling him towards them. He fought back, not willing to let them get him so easily. However, he did not count on the headache becoming even worse as he struggled and let out a moan of pain as the stars finally blinked out and darkness surrounded his vision.

* * *

A/N 2 : Sorry for the short update and long wait. Plus, this is kind of a bad chapter. And for that, I'll give previews of the next chapter.

-----

_Caleb placed a restraining hand on Tyler's chest, hindering his efforts at getting out of the bed._

_"What's up, baby boy?"_

_"Don't give me that shit! I know something's wrong!"_

_"Was it an attack then? But if it was-"_

_"It was me."

* * *

_

A/N 3 : Thanks a lot to Star, blazingfire03, Cherry Owens and Sakurabound for reviewing. You guys are so kind. I didn't expect people to like this story, much less putting it on favs. Thanks also to people taking time to read this.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter/story.

-durilia


End file.
